nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Nation Song Contest
The Nation Song Contest (abbr: NSC) is a spin-off of the Eurovision Song Contest. The NSC is held on the forums of http://www.esctoday.com . Users create a fictional country (here: nation) and each edition they choose a song to participate in the NSC. An entry can be any existing song by any artist, as long as it has never participated in Eurovision or a country's national selection for Eurovision or is a cover/remix of such a song. Editions * Nation Song Contest 1 * Nation Song Contest 2 * Nation Song Contest 3 * Nation Song Contest 4 * Nation Song Contest 5 * Nation Song Contest 6 * Nation Song Contest 7 * Nation Song Contest 8 * Nation Song Contest 9 * Nation Song Contest 10 * Nation Song Contest 11 * Nation Song Contest 12 * Nation Song Contest 13 * Nation Song Contest 14 * Nation Song Contest 15 * Nation Song Contest 16 * Nation Song Contest 17 * Nation Song Contest 18 * Nation Song Contest 19 * Nation Song Contest 20 * Nation Song Contest 21 * Nation Song Contest 22 * Nation Song Contest 23 * Nation Song Contest 24 * Nation Song Contest 25 * Nation Song Contest 26 * Nation Song Contest 27 * Nation Song Contest 28 * Nation Song Contest 29 * Nation Song Contest 30 * Nation Song Contest 31 * Nation Song Contest 32 * Nation Song Contest 33 * Nation Song Contest 34 * Nation Song Contest 35 * Nation Song Contest 36 * Nation Song Contest 37 * Nation Song Contest 38 * Nation Song Contest 39 * Nation Song Contest 40 * Nation Song Contest 41 * Nation Song Contest 42 * Nation Song Contest 43 * Nation Song Contest 44 * Nation Song Contest 45 * Nation Song Contest 46 * Nation Song Contest 47 * Nation Song Contest 48 * Nation Song Contest 49 * Nation Song Contest 50 * Nation Song Contest 51 * Nation Song Contest 52 * Nation Song Contest 53 * Nation Song Contest 54 * Nation Song Contest 55 * Nation Song Contest 56 * Nation Song Contest 57 * Nation Song Contest 58 * Nation Song Contest 59 * Nation Song Contest 60 * Nation Song Contest 61 * Nation Song Contest 62 * Nation Song Contest 63 * Nation Song Contest 64 * Nation Song Contest 65 * Nation Song Contest 66 * Nation Song Contest 67 * Nation Song Contest 68 * Nation Song Contest 69 * Nation Song Contest 70 * Nation Song Contest 71 * Nation Song Contest 72 * Nation Song Contest 73 * Nation Song Contest 74 * Nation Song Contest 75 * Nation Song Contest 76 * Nation Song Contest 77 * Nation Song Contest 78 * Nation Song Contest 79 * Nation Song Contest 80 * Nation Song Contest 81 * Nation Song Contest 82 * Nation Song Contest 83 * Nation Song Contest 84 * Nation Song Contest 85 * Nation Song Contest 86 * Nation Song Contest 87 * Nation Song Contest 88 * Nation Song Contest 89 * Nation Song Contest 90 * Nation Song Contest 91 * Nation Song Contest 92 * Nation Song Contest 93 * Nation Song Contest 94 * Nation Song Contest 95 * Nation Song Contest 96 * Nation Song Contest 97 * Nation Song Contest 98 * Nation Song Contest 99 * Nation Song Contest 100 * Nation Song Contest 101 * Nation Song Contest 102 * Nation Song Contest 103 * Nation Song Contest 104 *NSC Spinoff Contests *Waiting List Song Contest *Festivali i Convos Nations *World *Island nations *Microstate Nations *Nation Founders *NSC Flags *List of capitals *Nation terminology Current * 10 Regions of Mobius * Adelland * Akkåville * Anselmsmumonia * Aspirinia * Balearica Island * Bigicia * Calypso * Canedonia * Carpatina * Cefiya * Cherniya * ChessLand * Comino * Cydoni-Gibberia * Dal Riata * Dalisska * Denmark of Peace * Doire * Eterland * Fervorosia * Flora * Halito * Horehronieland * Illumia * Jéru * Kostanovia * Leonesia & St. Lotus * Llama Republic * Moisantia * Mooseland * New Acadia * Noizeland * Öösingimaed * Orangualia * Paperland * Perryfornia * Pigeon Island * Prasia * QuiénDQ * Reignland * Reym-L-Dneurb * Roseland * Rumia * Serenate & Clair * Sunland * Tír an Abhainn * Tohru * Ugaly * Ujedinjeni Gvozd * United Huts of Haustor * Vedatistan * Viola Per Sempre * Waloria * Xhanostania * Yaponesia * Zaprya * Zechonia * Zoidiac * Zombira * Zumkotzen Defunct * Adamsburg * Aleksandrija * Alinta * Altharia * Ametan * Andromeda * Angelic * Arjastan * Astique * Astoria * Bacchus * Begonia * Belvist * Berceniland * Bezzulandia * Blondania * Bokia * Brugia * Brughentwerp * Canamjik * Celeja * Celinas * Cicvara * Cleoreantia * Comodina * Daffodilia * Disqualified * Doklea * Douzland * Ecclestonia * Effiland * Elennia * Erovia * Escotia * Eureka * Euro * Eurora * Felicitalya * FSR KOP!JA * Funland * Gabriel * Galataland * Gematria * Genext * Giggshood * Gozitania * Greenfroze * Hibernia * Indieland * Instir * Isaria * Jastistia * Kamandé * Katzenauge * Kingdom of Erås * Kuki-Q * Lafronia * LetohOikot * Liturestia * Lolee * Lost Isle * Lukeland * Luniana / Лунияна * Lusiti * Lyapunovia * Maccha-Bently * Maccha-Brugia * Magna Grecia * Manoma * Manotto * Medina * Mountbatten Island * Mylenium Islands * Mysticland * Neajlovia * Nightwishia * Nukuland * Ogiltere * Orion * Orovoda * Pangora * Phinechendza * Pilimba * Romeria * Rotterdamus * Rupavac * Saint Joe & Southgulfia * Saksjaowie * Salona * Scorpionia * Shamitri * Sillycone Valley * Somborian Republic * Spila * St. Lotus * Starogardia * Starsky * Streets ET * Sunoma * Sunoria * Svetonia * Swelatian Moose * Swelatie * Tomstria * Tova * Tüsenia * Unicorn Land of Geysers * United Empire of Holy Prasia & Xanadu (merged into Prasia) * United Islands * United States of Carmen * UZI * Vegetaria * Venera * Vibesland * Vorhota * Xanadu * Xorientia * Zoran's Islands List of unrecognized nations Also see *Rules *Winners *Statistics *Recaps *Entries *The NSC Dictionary Category:Nation Song Contest